1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an anchor for mounting a tubing string within a well conduit and concurrently providing a high flow area fluid passage through the anchor for well treatment fluids which is maintained separate from the bore of the tubing string and from the casing annulus surrounding the tubing string.
2. HISTORY OF THE PRIOR ART
In many subterranean wells, it is necessary to provide a conduit for conducting a well treatment fluid to the producing zone or to some other location within the well bore. Most such wells have one or more anchors, hangers or packing devices disposed along the depth of the well for anchoring a tubing string carrying a well pump or other tool on its lower extremities. It is desirable to insert as large a pump as is permitted by the internal diameter of the anchor supporting the tubing string. At the same time, when high volumes of treatment fluids are required for the particular producing formation of the well, it has heretofore been necessary to decrease the internal bore of the anchor to accommodate the fluid conduit or conduits carrying such treatment fluid, hence reducing the effective diameter of the pump which can be inserted down through the tubing string and anchor to a position within the producing zone.
The problem is particularly acute in connection with wells which utilize a sucker rod pump to achieve the lifting of the produced fluid to the surface. As is customary, such sucker rod pump is seated on a pump seat provided at the bottom end of a tubing string. The tubing string is secured by a tubing anchor to the casing bore so that the pump is disposed adjacent the casing perforations, hence adjacent to the production zone of the well. The pumping capacity of sucker rod pumps is extremely sensitive to any reduction in maximum diameter of the pump and it is therefore desirable that the pump diameter be the maximum permitted for passage through the bore of the tubing string. The prior art has not provided an anchor device capable of anchoring such a tubing string without effecting a reduction in diameter of the tubing string when a large flow volume of well treatment fluid must also be conducted through the anchor to the production zone.